


Spaghetti i płatki śniegu

by chupaChak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupaChak/pseuds/chupaChak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus poradził sobie z najgroźniejszymi wśród swoich wrogów. Więc zaproszenie Harry'ego Pottera na kolację powinno być drobnostką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaghetti i płatki śniegu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spaghetti and Snowflakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087804) by [emynn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn). 



> Beta: akken :* (błędy moje, bo nie zawsze słucham rad innych ;P)

Severus wyprostował się i wyszedł z zamku. Był dorosłym człowiekiem, który codziennie kłamał Czarnemu Panu prosto w oczy. Zabił Albusa Dumbledore'a. Do diabła, uczył _dzieciaki_ przez połowę swojego życia.

Z pewnością poradzi sobie z zaproszeniem mężczyzny na kolację.

Wiedział, że Harry był nim zainteresowany. Spędził połowę życia śledząc go, robiąc wszystko, by pogawędzić z nim choćby przez moment poza jego biurem lub w Wielkiej Sali. Ilekroć sytuacja wymagała dodatkowej przyzwoitki, Harry zgłaszał się jako pierwszy. Oferował mu pomoc przy każdym zadaniu, w którym jej potrzebował, czy o nią prosił czy nie.

Nie wspominając już o tym, że miał w oczach ten charakterystyczny błysk za każdym razem, gdy na niego patrzył.

Severus nie był głupcem. Rozpoznawał znaki.

Poza tym Minerwa również powiedziała, że Harry był w nim zadurzony.

Prychnął. Zadurzony. Jasne jak słońce, że Potter uderzył się w głowę. Niemniej jednak Severus był Ślizgonem, który wykorzysta nawet nagły atak niepoczytalności.

Teraz wystarczyło tylko zapytać Harry'ego. Potrafił to zrobić. Być może nie zapraszał nikogo od ponad dekady, ale to nieistotne. Ogólny algorytm pozostawał ten sam.

Właśnie zobaczył go przed sobą — stał z rękami w kieszeniach, patrząc w górę na padający obficie śnieg.

_Witaj, Potter_ — ćwiczył w myślach, przyśpieszając kroku. — _Byłem właśnie w drodze na kolację, a wizja towarzystwa nie napawa mnie wstrętem. Masz ochotę do mnie dołączyć? Być może do tej małej włoskiej restauracji w Londynie. Mają tam doskonałe spaghetti carbonara._

— Potter — powiedział, kiedy był w odległości wyciągniętej ręki.

Harry podskoczył, najwyraźniej zaskoczony, i odwrócił się. Ku konsternacji Severusa, miał wyciągnięty język.

— Snape! — Harry, niestety, schował język tam, gdzie było jego miejsce. Ale za to twarz pozostała w raczej przyjemnym odcieniu różowego rumieńca. — Nie słyszałem cię.

Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Czy nie dość cię karmimy? — _Cholera. To nie jest to, co ćwiczyliśmy, Severusie._

— Co? — zapytał Harry, zakłopotany. Następnie uderzyło go zrozumienie. — Och, nie — powiedział z nieśmiałym wzruszeniem ramion. — Właśnie łapałem na język płatki śniegu.

— Łapałeś na język płatki śniegu — powtórzył Severus. Tak, najwyraźniej, gdy coś poszło niezgodnie ze scenariuszem, nie potrafił już improwizować — zdołał jedynie powtarzać po Harrym. Teraz rozumiał doskonale, dlaczego Harry był nim zainteresowany.

— Tak — Potter skinął głową. — Po prostu niemądry zwyczaj. Wiesz, złap płatek śniegu podczas pierwszych jego opadów, pomyśl życzenie i masz szczęście przez cały rok... zwykła zabawa świąteczna.

— I zadziałało?

— Nie mam pojęcia — odpowiedział Harry. — Ale nie zaszkodzi spróbować, prawda?

— Nie wydaje mi się — rzekł Severus, a następnie, dla kaprysu, także wystawił język, samą końcówkę. Trwało to zaledwie chwilę, kilka sekund, gdyż śnieg padał na tyle mocno, że nie trzeba było długo czekać, aby jeden z płatków wylądował na jego języku. Efekt był natychmiastowy.  
Harry roześmiał się.

Kiedyś Severus pomyślałby, że wyśmiewa się z niego, z jego chwilowej głupoty, że uległ magii tej pory roku, ale teraz wiedział, że to nieprawda. W jego śmiechu brakowało złośliwości, nie było pogardy czy lekceważenia. Czysta i kompletna radość.

— I widzisz, wszyscy możemy spróbować zdobyć trochę więcej szczęścia na ten nowy rok — skomentował Harry, uśmiechając się.

— Rzeczywiście — przytaknął Severus i zamilkł na chwilę. — Niemniej jednak, niepodobna przetrwać na diecie z płatków śniegu i życzeń.

Uśmiech Harry'ego przygasł nieco.

— No, nie wydaje mi się.

— I dlatego uważam, że powinniśmy zjeść kolację. Może w Londynie? Znam małą włoską restaurację serwującą doskonałe spaghetti carbonara.

Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.

— Mówisz poważnie?

Severus zamarł, myśląc, że przez cały czas był w błędzie. Poczęstuje Minerwę kilkoma słowami. _Słowami i być może wadliwą partią kocimiętki._

— Byłoby świetnie! — zakrzyknął Harry. — Teraz?

Severus skinął głową.

— Teraz mi odpowiada.

— Świetnie — powiedział Harry i, ku zaskoczeniu Severusa, wziął go za rękę. — Idziemy?

_Tak, wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem_ — pomyślał, kiedy się aportowali.

Z zaledwie drobną pomocą kilku płatków śniegu.


End file.
